This invention relates to a debased barrel revolver of a type which comprises a stock having a rear mount, a cylinder carried rotatably on said stock at a location close against said rear mount, a barrel mounted on said stock aligned to a bottom cartridge chamber of the cylinder, and a release and percussion mechanism.
It is a well-known fact that the recognized current popularity of the revolver pistol is mostly due to its simplicity and reliable operation.
Also known is, however, that revolvers to traditional designs still exhibit a persistent and yet unremedied proneness to pitching from the recoil force generated on firing.
In an attempt at attenuating this unfavorable proclivity to pitching, the pertinent art recently proposed the so-called upside-down revolvers fitted with a debased barrel, i.e a barrel set in line with the lowermost cartridge chamber of the cylinder. This in order to reduce the distance from the line of action of the recoil force (barrel axis) to the pistol grip.
In addition, the need has been strongly felt ever since for revolvers wherein the elastic potential energy stored up in the release and percussion mechanism prior to firing can be wholly transferred to the striker.
However, with debased barrel revolvers, the fact that the release and percussion mechanism mainly extends in the longitudinal direction makes it necessary to pivot the cock at a point so far away from the striker as to cause the impact on each other to occur with a substantial tangential component.
Thus, the cock energy cannot be fully utilized, and there takes place an appreciable drag action of the cock over the striker resulting in mutual wear thereof.